This invention relates to sports memorabilia and a system to authenticate or certify that the sports item is a genuine item or one that is a signatory item signed or authenticated by the sports figure to which the item is related.
Collecting sports items is a popular hobby that has financial rewards. Trading cards, including baseball cards, football cards, basketball cards, hockey cards, and other such sportscards, have for years comprised the core for a large loose-knit organization of collectors who collect sports related items. These items can typically run from printed media such as programs, posters and photographs to physical items such as balls, bats, jerseys and other sports related equipment.
The value of such items, customarily is greatly enhanced by the autograph of the player or other notable individual such as coach or team owner, to which the item is related.
However, autographs are becoming commonplace and the assurance that an autograph is a genuine signature is increasingly difficult to determine. High resolution duplication and printing and automatic signature machines make it difficult to determine if the signature is an actual signature or only a reproduction, even where the apparent autograph is authorized on an authorized product or collectable item. To the collector, who often places sentimental value on an item, the difference between an actual signature, where the notable sports individual handled the item, and one simply duplicated, even where the market value is the same, may be considerable.
There is therefore needed, a system that will provide a means for authentication of a sports item as a genuine item, and one that is likely to enhance the value of the item authenticated because of a personal touch.
The sports memorabilia authentication kit of this invention solves these problems and provides a new class of sports items that can be collected.